


Baby Brain

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri thinks he'd make a terrible parent. Otabek disagrees.





	Baby Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writing prompt, "I lost the baby" from [this list](http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-wri). But this isn't the way they meant it.

“I lost the baby.” 

Yuri's eyes are wide, his voice panicked. He grabs the front of Otabek's jacket in his hands and yanks him close. “Victor and Katsudon are going to fucking murder me, and I won't even blame them. Jesus Christ, Otabek...” 

“Okay, okay.” Gently, Otabek disengages Yuri from his jacket, keeping hold of his hands. “What exactly happened?” 

Yuri breathes deeply, obviously trying to get a grip. Otabek appreciates the effort. “You went to the bathroom. I took her in there.” He points to one of the storefronts, displaying the latest in electronic gadgetry. “The aisles were too narrow for the stroller, so I parked her outside, just for a second. And when I got out again...” He looks around, as if willing Anastasia and her stroller to reappear. She doesn't, but Otabek's not going to freak out about that. Yuri's doing enough of that for both of them. 

“Here's what we'll do.” Otabek sounds a lot more certain than he feels. “There must be security around here, right?” It's a big shopping district in a big city in Japan. Naturally, there's security. “So, I'm going to go find someone. You're going to stay here, in case she...comes back.” 

“Comes back? Is that the best you've got?” Yuri's becoming unhinged again. “Fuck! I'm the worst person in the world. This is their fault. They never should have asked me to watch her. They should have known I wasn't trustworthy, I wasn't up to it. Oh, my God. I'm going to have to run away, Beka. I can't face them. How can I?” 

“How can you what?” Otabek looks up. Behind Yuri stands Victor, sunglasses on his head and the toothless, eight-month-old Anastasia in his arms. Yuuri's beside him, pushing the stroller which is covered in a mountain of shopping bags. 

Yuri does a double take so dramatic, it would be comical in any other situation. In this one, Otabek's too relieved to do anything but smile. For him, it's the equivalent of shouting from the rooftops. “What the fuck?” Yuri demands. 

“Yurio! Language!” Victor dramatically puts one hand over Anastasia's ear. She gurgles happily. 

Otabek knows Yuri well. Well enough that he can see the calculating that's going on in his mind, before Yuri sighs and admits, “I thought I lost her.” 

Katsuki looks confused. “Lost her? Why would you think that? I ran into you, and I said I was taking her to meet Victor. You were looking at something, but I'm sure you heard me.” Katsuki frowns. “I mean, I _was_ sure...” 

“Yeah.” Yuri shrugs. “Right. I heard you. No problem.” He smiles, a baring of teeth. “I was just kidding.” 

“That's a terrible thing to joke about, Yurio.” Victor looks aghast. 

“Okay,” Otabek breaks in, before this can get out of hand. Although he will deny it to his last breath, Yuri and Victor are very much the same, and Drama is their middle name. “I could really go for some lunch. Anyone else?” 

Katsuki agrees, and Victor, of course, follows him. As they navigate their way down the crowded pavement to the restaurant, Yuri leans in close to Otabek and says, “I'm never having fucking kids. Ever.” 

Otabek smiles. “What were you looking at, anyway?”

“What?”

“When Katsuki told you he was taking her. What were you so wrapped up in that you didn't hear him?” 

Unexpectedly, Yuri blushes and mumbles something Otabek can't make out. “Sorry, what was that?” 

“A cat toy, okay? Fuck.” The blush grows deeper, even though Otabek says nothing. “It was really fucking cool. It's like this electronic mouse, right, but it's programmed to sense which way the cat's coming from, and it's able to adjust it's path, and don't you fucking laugh at me, Beka.” 

“I'm not laughing.” That's a lie. “I'll put it on your birthday wish list.”

Yuri knocks his shoulder into Otabek's. As they step into the restaurant, Anastasia peeks over her father's shoulder. Yuri sticks out his tongue, and she squeals in delight. She holds up her arms, and Yuri takes her as Victor and Katsudon get themselves and their incredible amount of stuff settled. Otabek's heart melts a little, like it always does, to see Yuri cuddling and cooing at the baby, who snuggles into him in return. 

_Yuri is a natural parent_ , Otabek thinks admiringly, not for the first time. Whether he'll end up raising kids or cats, or both, Otabek can't say. He doesn't mind, just as long as the two of them get to do it together.


End file.
